fairytale
by md5will
Summary: dulu sakura percaya pada cerita fairytale sekarang saat sasuke kembali untuk menjadi malaikat di dalam cerita dongeng itu semua sudah terlambat....sasusaku songfic, tragedy. disarankan untuk denger lagunya sambil baca hehehehehe.


fanfic pertama neh terserah mo dicerca atau mo dimaki pasrah aja lol

dan tentu saja pairingnya sasusaku

terinspirasi dari lagu michael guangliang - dong hua (fairytale)

disclaimer: bukan gw yg punya naruto dan dong hua

_I've forgotten how long it has been  
since I've never again..._

_listened to you telling your beloved fairytale_

Aku sudah lupa sudah berapa lama tidak mendengar dongeng impianmu……

_I start to panic  
have I done something wrong?_

Aku sangat takut, apakah kau akan memaafkanku setelah semua yg kuperbuat?

Apakah perbuatanku tidak dapat ditolerir lagi?

_You said to me with full of tears_

Beberapa tahun yang lalu kau nyatakan perasaanmu dengan berlinang air mata

_Inside the fairytale are all lies  
I can't possibly be your prince_

Sekarang kau katakana padaku bahwa dongeng itu adalah bohong belaka

Dan aku sudah bukan pangeran impianmu lagi

_Maybe you can ever understand  
You said I love you ever after  
The stars in my sky has lightened up_

Taukah kau? Saat kau katakan 3 kata itu padaku duniaku seperti tersinari.

Oleh bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan.

_I'm willing to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands_

Sekarang aku rela menjadi malaikat dalam dongen favoritmu yang membentangkan kedua tangaku untuk memelukmu dengan erat.

_become the wings to protect you_

dan menjadi sayap-sayap yang melindungimu senantiasa.

_You must believe  
believe that we can be like that in the fairytale  
prosperity and happiness is the ending_

Kumohon kau tidak boleh berhenti percaya bahwa kita akan berakhir seperti kisah dalam dongeng itu. Kau tidak boleh berhenti percaya bahwa kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Karna, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakan atau menunjuannya, tapi akupun selalu

Mendengarkan tiap kisah dongeng yang kau ceritakan dulu.

Dan berharap kita akan berakhir seperti kisah dongeng itu.

_I want to be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands_

Sekarang aku ingin sekali menjadi malaikat yang kau sukai dalam kisah dongeng itu

Yang membentangkan sayapnya untuk melindungi kekasihnya

_I will be  
that angel you love inside the fairytale  
Spread up my hands_

Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi menjadi malaikatmu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.

Jadi tolong jangan pergi

Tolong jangan menghilang

Tolong jangan menutup kedua matamu

Biarkan aku melihat sepasang mata hijau itu

Yang selalu membuatku merasa orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini

Sakura, jangan pergi

Tolong jangan pergi

Bukankah kau ingin memiliki kisah dongengmu sendiri?

Bukakan kau bilang akan selalu menungguku?

3rd POV

Tubuh itu terbujur kaku tak bergerak

Sepasang mata emerald itu sudah tertutup dan tak akan terbuka lagi

Suara yang memanggil "sasuke-kun" itu sudah tak terdengar lagi

Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu tertiup angin yang masuk dari jendela

Sasuke terdiam menatap gadis yang terbujur kaku itu

Kata-kata terakhir gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya

"aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

Gadis itu pergi di dalam pelukannya

Gadis itu menutup matanya tanpa sempat mendengar sasuke mengucapkan kalimat itu

Tiga kata yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya selama hampir 10 tahun

Sudah terlambat….

Gadis itu telah pergi….

Meninggalkan semua orang yang menyanyanginya

Termasuk orang yang selalu menyanyanginya secara diam-diam

Yang tidak pernah bicara banyak padanya tetapi selalu ada di sampingnya saat dia

Terjatuh untuk menangkapnya

Yang selalu memastikan kalau gadis itu baik-baik saja

Di saat yang sama orang yang meninggalkan gadis itu

Yang memilih balas dendam sebagai jalan hidupnya

Setetes air mata menetes di wajah pucat Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha sasuke yang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar ninja dia 5 negara ninja terbesar

Dia terlambat, terlambat untuk menangkapnya kali ini

Terlambat untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja kali ini

Terlambat untuk melihat senyumnya yang terakhir

Uchiha sasuke terlalu terlambat untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya gadis yang dicintainya…..


End file.
